MTXX's Drag Race: Season 12
MTXX's Drag Race: Season 12 is the twelveth regular season of MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 13 contestants and 13 episodes. The winner of the season is Claire Sonata and the King Congeniality of the season is Lorenzo Lux (with a total of 7 votes). The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Episode 1: Hello To Techno' * Mini Challenge: In honor of MTXXDR Season 1, pose in a photoshoot in a racecar. * Mini Challenge Winner: Fortuna Jackpot * Main Challenge: Make and showcase an outfit that is inspired by technology. * Runway Theme: Cyber Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Eva Lanche * Bottom 2: Chester O'Gould vs Filio Panther * Lipsync Song: Doja Cat - Cyber Sex * Eliminated: Chester O'Gould 'Episode 2: Queens of Rap...?' * Main Challenge: In teams, dance and perform in Queens of Rap...?, The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Ancient Amazement Since Eva Lanche was last week's challenge winner and Filio Panther being the bottom 2 survivor, they will be the team captains for each team. * Main Challenge Winners: Alex Electra, Filio Panther and Rah Kepriana * Bottom 2: Chang Hai vs Santino Claude * Lipsync Song: Katy Perry - Peacock * Eliminated: Chang Hai 'Episode 3: Tap That App' * Mini Challenge: Do a slogan and chant about "MTXX Needs Rights". * Mini Challenge Winners: Alex Electra, Claire Sonata and Filio Panther * Main Challenge: In teams, create and star in commercials for new drag-themed dating apps. * Runway Theme: Feather Fantasy * Main Challenge Winner: Lorenzo Lux * Bottom 2: Mousse Cetoiré vs Rah Kepriana * Lipsync Song: Mars Argo - Love in Black and White * Eliminated: Mousse Cetoiré 'Episode 4: Scent of a Queer' * Mini Challenge: In 15 minutes, do an "out of this world" original design for underwear. * Mini Challenge Winner: Eva Lanche * Main Challenge: Create, market, and film a commercial for a signature fragrance. * Runway Theme: Hot Girl Summer Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Callista Nebula * Bottom 2: Alex Electra vs Rah Kepriana * Lipsync Song: Karol G, Nicki Minaj - Tusa * Eliminated: Rah Kepriana 'Episode 5: RuPaul's Snatch Game' * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Bloody Valentine * Main Challenge: Impersonate a RPDR drag artist while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: Fetish Embodiment * Main Challenge Winner: Bloody Valentine * Bottom 2: Fortuna Jackpot vs Santino Claude * Lipsync Song: Miley Cyrus - SMS (Bangerz) Britney Spears * Eliminated: None 'Episode 6: Ready To Roast' * Special Guests Ayumi Raincomprix, Felix Nebula, Hannah Hotpocket, Roman Holliday and Trident Atlantica * Mini Challenge: Tell a funny joke about MTXX. * Mini Challenge Winner: Lorenzo Lux * Main Challenge: Roast MTXXDR alumnis in MTXX's Radical Roast. * Runway Theme: Red for Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Alex Electra * Bottom 2: Filio Panther vs Santino Claude * Lipsync Song: Bon Jovi - Livin' On A Prayer * Eliminated: Santino Claude 'Episode 7: Dragging Hotels' * Main Challenge: In teams, create and design a hotel with entertainment and service. * Runway Theme: Haüte Glue Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Eva Lanche * Bottom 2: Callista Nebula vs Lorenzo Lux * Lipsync Song: cupcakKe - Doggy Style * Eliminated: Callista Nebula 'Episode 8: Frock The Vote' * Mini Challenge: Do your drag makeup in a shaky place for 15 minutes. * Mini Challenge Winner: Claire Sonata * Main Challenge: Participate in a presidential debate as the RPR Wiki party candidate. * Runway Theme: Pretty & Plain * Main Challenge Winner: Claire Sonata * Bottom 2: Alex Electra vs Lorenzo Lux * Lipsync Song: Kim Petras - Trampoline * Eliminated: Lorenzo Lux 'Episode 9: Loose Teens' * Mini Challenge: Create a slutty outfit with Juicy Couture clothing in 1 hour. * Mini Challenge Winner: Fortuna Jackpot * Main Challenge: Act as your assigned role in ANS Presents: Loose Teens. * Runway Theme: Trashy Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Filio Panther * Bottom 2: Claire Sonata vs Eva Lanche * Lipsync Song: Ayesha Erotica - Big Juicy * Eliminated: Eva Lanche 'Episode 10: Holi-Slay Me!' * Mini Challenge: Do a puppet show. * Mini Challenge Winner: * Main Challenge: Makeover celebrities with Christmas drag while performing the Mean Girls' Jingle Bell Rock Dance. * Runway Theme: Holi-Slay Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Fortuna Jackpot * Bottom 3: Alex Electra vs Claire Sonata vs Filio Panther * Lipsync Song: Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You * Eliminated: Alex Electra 'Episode 11: The Berry Ball' * Mini Challenge: Make a new type of berry using fabrics in 20 minutes. * Mini Challenge Winner: Bloody Valentine * Main Challenge: Make, create and showcase outfits for The Berry Ball. * Runway Themes: Clubbin' Cunty Queer, Milkin' M/DILF Realness & Berry Beautiful Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: Claire Sonata * Bottom 2: Bloody Valentine vs Claire Sonata * Lipsync Song: Poppy - Moshi Moshi * Eliminated: Bloody Valentine 'Episode 12: Dial Tone' * Main Challenge: Make lyrics and perform for the Dial Tone 2019 Rumix. * Runway Theme: Top Three Eleganza * 3-Way Lipsync: Claire Sonata vs Filio Panther vs Fortuna Jackpot * Lipsync Song: That Kid - Dial Tone (feat. Ayesha Erotica & Slayyyter) * Eliminated: None 'Episode 13: Finale' * 3-Way Lipsync: Claire Sonata vs Filio Panther vs Fortuna Jackpot * Lipsync Song: Brooke Candy - Cum (feat. Iggy Azalea) * Winner: Claire Sonata * Runners-Up: Filio Panther and Fortuna Jackpot * King Congeniality: Lorenzo Lux Category:Seasons Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: Season 12